Lionheart
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: One day while the local Wolf Pack is patrolling their ground they discover a seriously wounded man and bring him back to their rez to nurse him back to health. What they didn't know was by bringing this man back they learned they weren't the only kind of shifter in the world.
1. Prologue: Wandering

(A/N: Matthias Stormcrow here once again bringing you all a new story. So all I am going to say is I own the Original Characters. I do not own Twilight. Also this story does not follow the saga as it is my own creation I am just using the characters. By the way the year this story takes place is the year 2009.)

Lionheart by: Matthias StormcrowSummery: One day while the local Wolf Pack is patrolling their ground they discover a seriously wounded man and bring him back to their rez to nurse him back to health. What they didn't know was by bringing this man back they learned they weren't the only kind of shifter in the world.

**Prologue: Wandering** (Mystery POV)

Here I am running for my life as it has been the normal occurrence with me for the last year. I was born in wilds of Africa well more like the savannah but I haven't been there for the last year seeing as I have been running to protect those I left behind. I hoped the things after me did not find my family.

They had been chasing me for three days after they caught me last and wounded me. They broke my left leg and gave me several long gashes on my right leg. Now normally I would have healed myself in about five minutes unfortunately these things are smart by not allowing me to have anything to eat and thus help the healing process. Christ right about now I wish I were back home because Seraph, Sherabi and I would have killed these fuckers easily. Sigh I miss my family.

My family had seven members to it. There was my mother Tamina. She is the head woman of the family. She has long light brown almost tan colored hair and is very protective of my brothers and sisters.

Then there was my dad the big cat of the family. He has the same colored hair as my mother with a dark brown beard. He led the hunters on their daily hunt.

Then there is my eldest sister Sherabi who was such a sweet girl. Always looking after the young sibs while the elder males went with father on the hunts.

After me came Seraph. Always looking for a chance to prove himself that one. Sometimes at my expense but I love him, he is my brother and somebody I always trusted to have my back.

Then there are the twins Kari and Kai. Both were rather playful to be around and they always brought a smile to my face. Everything I wanted to do they were game for it despite being ten years younger then me. They have earned my respect despite what The Elders said.

The hair colour is a trait found only in my tribe. We were a peaceful never bothering anybody and never taking more then our fill and less then our share. Of course that was before we were attacked. Imagine for a second one night you are sleeping amongst your family and friends and your fuck buddy slash semi-serious girlfriend and you awake before dawn to screams and bam a tribe of three hundred strong wiped out down to seven in three nights. Oh we killed some of the bastards. We found out the only sure way to kill them: Fire.

But the price for that information I thought was too great. It took the fuckers killing my mother and father while Seraph, Sherabi and I kept Kai and Kari safe. I found this out because I became enraged and in my rage I pushed one of the monsters into our campfire and he turned to ash.

That is when I made a stupid but noble decision. I left my family in their hiding spot before running full speed with the sons of bitches not far behind.

That is how I found myself where I currently am: wounded, homesick, half-starved and almost dead. I have been walking for three freaking days until finally my legs gave out and I collapsed.

(A/N: That is the end of this first chapter. Please tell me what you all think.)


	2. Chapter 1: Who is he?

**Chapter 1: Who is he****?** (Sam Uley POV)

Here I am listening to my pack of babies bitching and moaning about the fact that there has not been a single Vampire sighting since the Cullen Family left three years ago. My pack has eight members to it. I was the first to phase. My name is Sam Uley. Next came Jared Cameron, then Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara. We are a pretty effective pack four of us patrol Forks at night while the other four patrol La Push. But tonight there were no patrols because we could sense something was coming.

"I am bored." Jacob whined.

"You know for the pack beta you bitch too much." Jared replied while punching Paul in the shoulder.

"You're bored because your imprint is not here." Paul said while looking into the eyes of his imprint that just so happens to be Jacob's older sister Rachel.

I guess I should explain the concept of imprinting. Imprinting is way for a Wolf to find his or her perfect match. Five out of six of us have imprinted.

You see Leah Clearwater and I were high school sweethearts. I was planning on asking her to marry me after we graduated. When I phased I went to the only people I thought could help me: The Elders of the tribe. I was right they knew what I was and they helped me gain some measure of control but the told me to stay away from Leah because I might hurt or do worse to her and I didn't want that so I broke it off with her.

Three months went by and during that time Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron joined me. Then one night sometime in July I met my imprint Emily Young. She is beautiful. Mile long legs, silky black hair, beautiful brown eyes. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I almost pissed it all away. I came home one night really stressed. Paul and Jared spent most of the day questioning everything I asked them to do. Then I came home to Emily having a meltdown in the kitchen. I tried to help but she started yelling at me before hitting me with a spatula and I lost all sense of control and transformed right in the house.

Needless to say she was shocked and backed away. That hurt but I understood. This was the secret I kept from her. She actually walked away from me for about a week and I stayed with Paul. I couldn't stay at my house, too many memories of that night especially since Emily had moved in with me since we started dating. I was depressed and angry with myself for losing control and for forcing the woman I was growing to love to flee from me.

Then three days later another wolf joined us that being Embry Call. Then that night Harry Clearwater calling Paul's house in a panic woke me up at eight in the morning. He told me Emily was going crazy, throwing stuff willy nilly, yelling and screaming and calling my name. I didn't think I just ran. Within minutes I held a sobbing Emily in my arms and rocking her back and forth.

We got back together that night. I spent a lot of time with Emily and during that time Jared imprinted on a young woman named Kim.

Kim, ah Kim. She has been living here since she was about thirteen and yet nobody here knows her last name. In fact during last four years I have noticed that periodically Kim disappears sometimes for hours on end. Even after Jared imprinted she would leave periodically during times where Jared had patrol and here is something I have been trying to hide from the others because I didn't want them to read too much into it.

Last week when I went to start my patrol Kim walked out of the bush and she was putting her shirt back on and here is where things got a little weird I followed Kim's scent and after a few feet it just cut off.

After awhile I stopped trying to figure the mystery that is Kim but I never stopped wondering. Anyways after Embry call joined the pack we soon another member the true Alpha Jacob Black and that is when we found out what we thought was not very likely turned out to be complete and utter bullshit. You see when Jake phased I ordered him to stay away from his girlfriend Isabella Swan and what does he go and do. He shows up for a pack meeting with said girl directly behind him.

He told us he had imprinted on her, told her everything and she came forward to introduce herself as Bella Swan. She was a timid person at first. Wouldn't talk to any of us except Kim and Emily. Six months went by and she finally warmed to us and now I think of Bella like little sister as does Paul and Jared.

Three days later Quil Ateara jr. joined us and things went from okay to downright screwy. I say that because a month later Emily's niece little Clair came to La Push to stay with Emily and I. Clair is twelve years old Quil is seventeen and Quil imprinted on her. Needless to say that was a little disturbing but then again so are we so I just went with the flow.

It took us a while to figure out why we all phased in the first place. Apparently the Cullen's came to Forks and with leeches so close our genes kicked in and we became Wolves. In the year they were here we only had one problem with them.

That problem was Edward Cullen trying to steal Bella from Jacob. At first it started small with him bugging her then as time went on it got worse and worse. Until finally I decided to call Carlisle and told him point blank if he does not control Edward then we will end him. I told him Bella already has a mate her long time friend Jacob Black and to try and steal her from him breaks the treaty. The next day Bella told us according to the gossip chain the Cullen's left. We have not seen or heard from them since.

Anyways here my pack and I are now sitting in my house and watching the Hockey Game. It was the Washington Capitols against The Winnipeg Jets. We all had a bet going. Me, Embry and Paul bet on Washington and Jacob, Jared and Quil bet on Winnipeg. It was the start of the second period when Jacob got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello." Jacob said.

With our enhanced hearing we heard what Bella was saying.

"Jacob gather the others and come quick. There is a man out here on the middle of nowhere. He is about fifteen feet from us and he looks to be hurt bad. Please come get us I don't feel like we are safe out here." Bella sobbed out.

That was the magic word for Jacob he was out the door and transformed with the rest of us not far behind.

We ran like the wind and soon spotted Bella's red Chevy truck that Jacob complete fixed and rebuilt and there was Bella hyperventilating and the other imprints who went shopping with her were crying and there not fifteen feet from her truck there was man…he had black hair and tanned skin from what I can see. His clothes were ripped and his leg was broken.

Question now is who is he? And why is he here?

"Okay boys let's pick this guy up and place him in the bed of the truck gently and Jake and Paul go and get my car to drive the Imprints back to Sue's place so she can assess the guy's injuries." I said.

I looked over at Kim and Kim looked like she knew this guy. She was stroking the guy's head and next thing we know his eyes open.

They were a light shade of brown and his eyes lit up when he saw Kim.

"Lil Kim. I found you at last. The others…we had been attacked. I couldn't save…them." He said before he passed out again.

I looked at Kim to get answers and I stopped seeing the look in her eyes. She was crying and trembling almost like we do before we phased.

"Whoever did is, is going to pay dearly. I promise you Matti we will have our revenge." Kim said softly.

He is her cousin. Good to know. I looked at Jared and he looked surprised.

"He is your cousin?" Jared asked.

"Yes. My family originates from the African Savannah. Our tribe is like you only we change into Lions. His dad was head of the pride and my dad was third in the chain of command that is until Matti, Seraph and Sherabi were born. We are childhood friends until my family left the Savannah. I haven't seen him since until today." Kim said sadly. "I didn't mean to hide it but I wasn't sure how to say it without proof."

Jared gave her a hug and kiss and Jared, Quil, Embry and I picked the injured guy up and gently placed him on the bed of Bella's truck.

"I am not used to seeing him like that. If you guys ever catch whoever did this to him, their ass is mine. Promise me Jared." Kim said.

"I promise." Jared said.

Interesting I guess there will now be Six Wolves and One Lioness running around La Push until Nature Boy wakes up then we can ask if he wouldn't mind helping us patrol our land.

When Paul and Jake arrived Jared and Kim got into Bella's Truck because Kim didn't want to be too far away from her cousin and Paul, Jacob, Bella and Rachel all got into my truck then the rest of us phased and our imprints jumped onto our backs and we ran like the wind alongside both trucks.

Never in a million years was I going to expect what happened next when we arrived at the Clearwater House.

(A/N: That is chapter one done. So what did you guys think of the story so far.)


	3. Chapter 2: Imprinted

**Chapter 2: Imprinted** (Sam POV)

When we arrived at Sue's House and put back on our clothes something unexpected happened. Two Wolves came walking out of woods. One was smaller then the other built more for speed I assume. The Smaller one had Silver fur like Paul only lighter and the other one had sandy colored fur.

"Ah, Sam and Pack meet your two new members Seth and Leah. They just phased this morning. My guess is there is a Vampire or two around and uh who is that in the bed of Bella's truck." Harry Clearwater said with a smile.

"He is Kim's cousin from…where again?" I asked.

"Timias. His name is Timias Lionheart. I am the only one that can call him Matti. Our tribe lives in the African Savannah and according to Matti there are not much of us left and now I am wondering if Seraph, Sherabi, Kari and Kai are looking for him seeing as their the only family he has left other then me and my parents." Kim replied.

That was another thing entirely. I have never seen Kim's Family around and now I know why. They were lions as well. Just how many of them there are and are they coming here?

"Well this is all well and good but shouldn't you guys carry Mr. Lionheart into the house before he wakes because I don't know about him but I would angry if I woke up and I was still in a truck bed instead of being stitched up by a nurse like me." Sue said before she and Harry walked inside their house

"Jacob, Jared and Paul help me carry Mr. Lionheart into the house." I said.

We made a move toward him and a growl echoed around and I looked up and there was Leah walking forward. Her eyes on him and full of…oh my god Mr. Lionheart is not going anywhere now. Not without taking Leah with him.

Leah right by us and made a motion that looked like get him in my back, which we did gingerly out fear of hurting him more and Leah carried him to the Clearwater backdoor, which is a bigger opening big enough to fit one of us carrying somebody. We followed her in and sat down and waited even Seth sat on the floor in wolf form and waited.

Next thing we know Sue had Paul put his leg back in place.

"Motherfucker!" Timias shouted.

(Timias POV)

Here I am resting comfortably in the home of Sue and Harry Clearwater. The pain of somebody putting my leg back in place woke me up and naturally I did the first thing that came to mind. I kicked the person holding my leg square in the face as hard as I could.

What happened next will forever stay in my memory. The person I kicked flew into a chair bounced off and transformed like my tribe does into a giant wolf. A wolf that was bigger then my lion form by a mere five inches. Was I scared? Hell no. Especially with what happened next now that surprised. Let me explain. You see the big dark silver growled at me and before I could change…bam! Another wolf takes him down this one smaller and lighter. The lighter wolf smashes through the door with the darker one and I get off the couch I was laying on and for some reason started to follow.

I limped out the door and what I saw the big wolf on top of the small wolf and to my point of view looked like he was going for the throat. Now here is where this gets interesting because without my knowledge I changed into my Lion form and proceeded to beat the holy high hell out of the taller wolf and with minutes I had him pinned and growling in his face.

"_She is mine. You do not try to hurt or kill what is mine. Do you understand me!" I shouted through my thoughts while growling at him._

I turned toward the smaller wolf and…I mated on her. Oh my freaking god.

(Leah POV)

"_She is mine. You do not try to hurt or kill what is mine. Do you understand me!" He shouted at Paul._

He turned toward me and I looked into his beautiful eyes and I imprinted on him oh my god.

"_How did you know I was a girl?" I asked._

"_You heard me." He replied._

"I think we all did." Sam said. "Might as well do the introductions then. I'm Sam and these are my pack mates: Jacob Black, Paul Lahote good job kicking his ass by the way, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater and his older sister Leah who I am guessing is now your imprint."

Did he just…goddamn it. Sam you son of a bitch I was going to tell him myself. Damn glory hog.

"_Leah. Leah Clearwater. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said through his thoughts. "Its nice to officially meet you my love. My name is Timias Lionheart."_

Things just got interesting for me and I could not wait to see what life would be like now that I finally found 'The One'. Things were starting to look up.

Seth walked up in Wolf form to Timias and I.

"_Welcome to the family." Seth said._

Timias shook his great Lion head.

"_No. Welcome to my pride. I could use excellent warriors like both of you. It doesn't take an idiot to see that and I would be greatly honoured if you were to both help me take vengeance for my fallen family." He asked._

Seth and I nodded our heads.

"Don't forget me Matti. I lost friends and family to the Vampires as well. Can I join your Pride?" Kim asked walking forward.

Once again he nodded and I was amazed. Our little mixed Pride/Wolf pack now had four members to it and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way.

(A/N: That's the end of the second instalment of this tale. So what do you all think so far? One more thing I have a new poll regarding this story please cast your vote. I like hearing what you all think.)


	4. Chapter 3: The Art of Tracking

**Chapter 3: The Art of Tracking** (Seraph POV)

One year. One goddamned year that is how long it has been since Sherabi, Kari, Kai and I have seen our brother. He left our hiding place to lead the monsters away. That should have been my job as I am the oldest but I guess that proves why dear old dad was going to give leadership of the Pride to Timias. My little brother was not afraid to do what he thought was right.

Six months had gone by and now the four of us are getting the hell out of our home seeing as there is nothing left for us here. Right before we left I asked Sherabi if it were possible that Timias would still be alive because we found no clues leading to that. Needless to say Sherabi snapped. You see Sherabi and Timias have some kind of link. She always seems to know where he is and vice-versa.

According to Sherabi he wasn't on this continent anymore and was somewhere in the United States of America…How the fuck did he get there? With a direction now in hand we stole a boat and set sail for the States. Hang on Brother we are coming.

(Sherabi POV)

When we made port in the state named North Carolina Then ran northwest across nine other states while taking time to hunt because we all wanted to be in tip top physical condition in case we run into the cowardly monsters while we search for Timias. After a while we finally entered the state of Washington that my heart was telling me where Timias is.

We soon walked by several small cities before arriving in Seattle. I took one look at a map and my heart was telling me that according to the map Timias was near a small city named Forks, Washington.

"We are leaving. He is close, this is our chance to find him because the longer we wait the greater chance we lose him again and I will not risk that. He is all alone and dad told us alone we are vulnerable and no offence to Timias but he isn't the most social person." I said.

Kari, Kai and Seraph nodded their heads and we once again left and headed to Forks.

As we were getting closer to Forks we came across his scent and we followed it into the woods. The scent led us to a little meadow and it was what was inside this meadow that confused the hell out of us because there smack dab in the middle laying in the sun was Timias and he appeared to be sleeping and next to him with its head his chest was a huge silver wolf. That wasn't the weirdest part though. The wolf also appeared to be sleeping my guess is it was listening to Timias heartbeat then fell asleep…what the hell. We stepped closer only to hear a crack and we turned around to be met by another Lion or Lioness and another two Wolves. One was a sandy colour and the second one was light Black…oh this is not good.

"_Stand down." Timias commanded through our thoughts._ _"These are my brothers and sisters. Sibs, what took you so long?"_

With that the tense atmosphere dissipated and Timias walked towards us and it was then that I noticed he had a bit of a limp in one leg. He limped closer and gave each of us the Lion movement equal to that of a hug.

"_Sherabi, Seraph, Kari and Kai. My family. How I missed you all." Timias said with his thoughts._

"_Lets leave them to their reunion. I'll see you at home for dinner Timi." a Female's thoughts echoed through my head._

"_I'll be there Lee-lee." Timias replied with his thoughts._

When the three Wolves and one Lion left and we all turned to Timias.

"_Explain please brother. I am confused." I asked._

"_You are not the only one sis. I am confused to." Seraph added in with his thoughts._

"_I am not. It is obvious what happened. When Timias finally got here I am guessing he was wounded then passed out from the dehydration or the injuries one or the other. We must have stopped by several drinking spots and not one of them held your DNA or your scent. Are you okay Timias?" Kai asked._

Despite only being fifteen years old Kai is quite observant. He often says he learned from the best: Timias. Timias is probably the most observant out of all of us. Not much gets by him.

Timias looked into Kari's eyes and she looked to have been crying and he tried to comfort her but she just cried harder. The thing about Timias is he cannot stand to see a girl upset so when Kari cried harder I could see the legendary Lionheart family temper starting to boil over so I started creating distance between them.

"_I am sorry but I cannot be here. We all know what happens when I lose my temper. I get the feeling just my presence is hurting Kari and I swore I was not going to let anything but now that I am maybe its time I leave her side for the rest of my existence." Timias said sadly._

With that Timias turned and started to walk away only to be tackled by Kari.

"_Please don't leave me again. I am sorry. I missed you. I just got you back. Pease just stay." Kari said to him then showed him her memories using the Pride shared mind._

After a few minutes of memories Timias looked at Kari.

"_Come with me. I need you all in my life but I am not leaving my mate behind especially since I feel whole with her at my side." Timias said before sitting down and waiting for our answer._

The four of us turned and started a conversation between the four of us. The thing Pride mind is if we don't want you to hear the conversation you won't hear it. We all talked about fifteen minutes all of us not liking the fact that we had to keep our brother out of the conversation. We reopened the connection to see a picture of a ravened haired girl and Timias dancing somewhere and then we heard Timias singing…that is something new.

_And I will never know myself _

_Until I do this on my own _

_And I will never feel anything else_

_Until my wounds are healed_

_And I will never be anything till I_

_Break away from me _

_And I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_I want to heal _

_I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I felt so long_

_**Erase all the pain till its gone**_

_I want to heal _

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm close something real_

_I want to find something _

_I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm somewhere I belong _

_I want to heal_

_I want to feel_

_Like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

Upon noticing our stares Timias looked at us and looked embarrassed.

"_Did you make your decision?" Timias asked hopeful._

"_We did brother. We would be honoured to stay. To be honest no place feels like home without you so we are going to probably build a house somewhere." Seraph said through his thoughts._

"_Change back then but wait till I come back because some of my friends have clothes that will fit you." Timias said then he took off running in the same direction the others had taken._

Not five minutes later he was back with a basket full of clothes, which we lightly grabbed, walked into the trees then changed back. When we came back Timias was there now fully a human like we were.

"Shall we go then." Timias said with a chuckle.

With that we followed behind our brother who seemed to know exactly where he was going. Within minutes we arrived at this neat looking wooden house.

"Come. Meet the people who took me in, gave me a home." Timias said with a smile before walking to the door.

This should be interesting. My families first contact with someone outside of the pride. Dad would be proud of us…I think.

(A/N: That is the end of this chapter next chapter will be in Leah POV and picks up where Chapter 2 left off and covers how Leah and Timias ended up where they did when The Pride found them.)


End file.
